fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Harbinger
I'm not done with this page yet, so you should wait to ask about using it. Okay, boyos. This is my page. Ask before using it, or I will come for you in your sleep. The only one who can edit or use this without my permission is me, captainkawaii666. Harbinger (前触れ , lit. Harbinger) is the first known user of Armageddon magic, and was sealed inside the Binding Temple for 2498 years, losing his ability to age. He was freed by Natsu when he destroyed the Eclipse gate. He was sealed because he performed a spell to ressurect his friends, however the spell went wrong and they became the Celestial Spirits. History TBA Appearance TBA Personality TBA Synopsis TBA Appearances In Other Media TBA Magic and Equipment Magic Armageddon: Harbinger is a user of Armageddon. Hell Slasher: One of Harbinger's Armageddon spells. He releases a cutting wave of fire from his scythe. Hell Driver: One of Harbinger's Armageddon spells. He releases a beam of concentrated fire from his scythe. Personal Hell: One of Harbinger's Armageddon spells. He releases chains of fire from his scythe, which wrap around a target, causing increased pain each second they remain. Skull Slaves: One of Harbinger's Armageddon spells. He summons skeletal soldiers using nearby remains. Stone Beam: One of Harbinger's Armageddon spells. He releases a beam of light from his scythe which transforms anything it touches to stone. Stalker Slaves: One of Harbingers Armageddon spells. He summons eye stalks from the ground, which release beams of fire. 7 Chibi Sins: One of Harbinger's Armageddon spells. He summons one of his familiars, the 7 Chibi Sins. Lust: One of the 7 Chibi Sins. He attracts nearby objects to him. Gluttony: One of the 7 Chibi Sins. He eats anything in his path. Greed: One of the 7 Chibi Sins. He pukes out money when he is shaken. Sloth: One of the 7 Chibi Sins. He makes people fall asleep. Wrath: One of the 7 Chibi Sins. He just generally destroys stuff and attacks people. Envy: One of the 7 Chibi Sins. He points out weak spots and powers that the opponent has by wishing he had them. Pride: One of the 7 Chibi Sins, and the most powerful. He glows so brightly that everything around him is destroyed. Also, he just generally makes people happy. Celestial World Travel: Harbinger can travel through the Celestial Spirit World easily, with no negative effects. Equipment Soul Reaver: Harbinger's scythe. He is an expert at using it, and holding it increases his speed, stamina, strength, and agility. Celestial Scarf: Harbinger's scarf. It allows him to converse with any Celestial Spirit no matter how far away from him they are, even between dimensions. Countdown: Harbinger's pendant. It counts down the days until the next Insurgence. Trivia * Harbinger isn't actually evil, but I intended for him to be, so he's in the Evil category * Pride's catchphrase, "Kagayaku!", means "Glow!" Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Fairy Tail Guild Category:Free Use Category:Armageddon Users Category:Evil Category:Male Category:Mages Category:Celestial Spirits Category:Captainkawaii666